Por un Sólo error
by Jess Malfoy
Summary: SongFic, Draco reconoce sus errores, bueno no esta asi de cucho, mejor leanlo, en ves de decirles aki la cosa. Slash


Por un solo error.  
  
Los personajes de la seria Harry Potter, no me pertenecen, y al hacer esto no gane nada más que sus apreciados reviews.  
  
-Trouble, Por Coldplay-  
  
Capitulo único:  
  
Hoy no me levante con el pie izquierdo, sino que NACI con el pie izquierdo, y cada primer paso que doy empiezo mal. Y que hago para remediarlo? Absolutamente nada, por eso me pudro de hoy y siempre, desde el fondo de mi duro corazón.  
  
oh no, I see (Oh no, veo)  
  
a spiderweb is tangled up with me (Una telaraña tejida arriba de mi)  
  
and I lost my head (Y pierdo mi cabeza)  
  
and thought of all the stupid things I'd said (Y pienso todas las cosas estúpidas que dije)  
  
La mayoría de tu vida lo único que escuchaste de mi, fueron malas palabras, y lo sé muy bien. Sólo al verte sale una bola de estupideces de mi boca, y aunque no creas, me arrepiento, y me arrepiento más por no haberlo dicho antes, y haber disimulado.  
  
oh no, what's this? (Oh no, qué es esto?)  
  
a spiderweb and I'm caught in the middle (Una telaraña, y estoy atrapado en medio)  
  
so I turned to run (Así que volteo para correr)  
  
and thought of all the stupid things I'd done (Y pienso en todas las estúpidas cosas que hice)  
  
Y aquí estoy yo, como un gran estúpido, parado en este angosto pasillo, detrás de tus pasos con un corazón roto. Merecido lo tenia, por insultar a tus amigos y golpear tu rostro. Y de aquí no me puedo mover, atrapado estoy en este nido de ratas, sin poder decir lo que realmente siento por ti.  
  
Quiero cambiar, pero no puedo, te veo y todo es diferente, quiero abrazarte, pero también quiero tirarte. NO entiendo por qué sucede esto, y opto por seguir con las miasma vida ......... con la misma mentira.  
  
and I never meant to cause you trouble (Y nunca quise causarte problemas)  
  
and I never never meant to do your wrong (Y nunca quise hacerte mal)  
  
ah, well if I ever caused you trouble (Ah, si alguna vez te cause problemas)  
  
oh no I never meant to do you harm (Oh no, nunca quise dañarte)  
  
Desde el fondo de mi corazón te digo que nuca quise causarte daño, pero nunca pude detenerme. Tal ves era la única forma de que supieras que existo, que estoy aquí por ti  
  
Yo sé que te cause muchos problemas, y me muestro aquí con mi arrepentimiento, pesándome en mi espalda. Porque sinceramente, nunca quise perjudicarte.  
  
A veces pienso que fue cosa de la educación de mi padre, pero debo hacerme responsable de mis actos, para poder merecer tu perdón.  
  
oh no, I see (Oh no, veo)  
  
a spiderweb and it's me in the middle (Una telaraña, y yo estoy en medio)  
  
so I twist and turn (Entonces tuerzo y giro)  
  
but here am I in my little bubble (pero aquí estoy en mi pequeña burbuja)  
  
Se que tengo la mayor culpa de esto, porque siempre estoy encerrado en mi asqueroso mundo donde sólo importa el dinero, y no acepto que los demás puedan ser diferentes a mi. Y por eso que estoy aquí atrancado en mi soledad.  
  
Es por eso que decidí hacer algo al respecto, hacer algo bueno para mi, y para ti, romper todo lo que me retiene, y hacer un lado a mi familia, "amigos" y hasta mi casa (Sly) y vivir mi vida, si es que me dejas, junto a ti.  
  
Singing and I never meant to cause you trouble (Cantando y nunca quise causarte problemas)  
  
and I never never meant to do your wrong (Y nunca quise hacerte mal)  
  
ah, well if I ever caused you trouble (Ah, si alguna vez te cause problemas)  
  
oh no I never meant to do you harm (Oh no, nunca quise dañarte).  
  
Lo he intentado varias veces, pero espero que esta sea la última y la buena, porque sé que ahora si estoy seguro de esto que siento por ti.  
  
Camino hacia delante, camino sin detenerme, ¿cuál es mi rumbo? Tú.  
  
-Potter, podemos hablar?.  
  
-Esta bien espérenme chico, ya vuelvo- mira mi rostro para continuar.  
  
-Cuidado Harry-le dice su pelirrojo amigo y Potter asiente.  
  
Vamos a un lugar donde las palabras que salgan de mi, sólo sean para él y nadie más.  
  
-Primero que nada, quiero que sepas que esta vez si te soy totalmente sincero- él asiente- De verdad lo siento, nunca quise causarte daño, sé que dije e hice cosas estúpidas, y me arrepiento. Por favor perdóname, necesito tu perdón.  
  
they spun a web for me (Ellos tejieron una tela para mi)  
  
they spun a web for me (Ellos tejieron una tela para mi)  
  
they spun a web for me (Ellos tejieron una tela para mi)  
  
*(una tela que lo atrapa y lo encierra, como la de una telaraña eh!).  
  
Tu bien entendiste que todo lo que hice fue por lo que me dijo mi padre, o por lo que me dijeron los de mi propia casa, porque ellos me tendieron una trampa, y lo que me hace sentirme feliz, es que tu si me entendiste ......... y me perdonaste.  
  
Me darás la oportunidad que siempre quise, y ahora que aceptaste estrechar mi mano, no desperdiciare este momento, porque nunca quise causarte daño.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
N/A: Holas! Espero que les aya gustado mucho, la verdad esta cuiquito, pero esta canción me gusto mucho, y pues vi ke si kedaba, escuchen la canción se las recomiendo, porke el piano se escucha genial! La amo!!!! Y también amo a Draco y a Harry por supuesto que no se kedan atrás!  
  
Para los que no entendieron del todo, el que esta narrando todo es Draco......... y si tienen alguna otra duda, ustedes no duden en preguntarme!. También les recomiendo mi otro fic El amor es ¿Irracional? Al principio como ke tiene algunas cosillas mal escritas, peor = se entiende, bueno eso creo yo.  
  
Se cuidan y sean felices!  
  
Jess Malfoy. 


End file.
